Sensigenia
by T'Kirr
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose, his bond mate, to a futuristic civilization where holographic technology is used to create custom roleplay environments for couples.


I thought I'd try my hand at a B&amp;D scenario that started as a handful of words I jotted down a year ago. Many thanks to WhoMe-2 for her steadfast support and detailed reviewing as always, and ThatchK for her honest feedback and assistance with formatting nightmares that shouldn't exist!

This version has been edited from MA to M to fit the rating system. Just a tweak here and there, surprisingly. The full version can be found on Teaspoon.

* * *

-^^-W-^^-

"So, I've been thinking."

Rose looked up from her magazine. The Doctor appeared to be distracted with the console, but she knew by experience that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. She had known him long enough to recognise the nervousness in his voice. Raising her steaming cup of morning tea to her lips, Rose prompted him on, now curious. "Yeah?"

The Doctor ran his free hand over the back of his neck in a failing attempt to appear casual. "Well, there's this place, it's…I've known about it for ages, but I haven't ever fancied going there until...well, recently." He dropped his hand and shrugged, glancing at Rose before dismissively tossing his head. "Well, at least I've been considering it. A bit. That is..."

Her curiosity only mounting by this point, Rose flipped her magazine closed and dropped the leg she had tucked underneath herself over the side of the captain's chair. Leaning on one hand and arching her back forward, she gave the Doctor her full attention. "What, Doctor?"

"It depends." The Doctor shrugged again and met Rose's eyes. "If you would want to go. I'd only go with you." He paused, but then gestured towards her and hastily added, "_If_ you wanted to, that is."

Rose furrowed her brow. "Doctor, you're being awfully cryptic. Spit it out."

The Doctor huffed out a breath, and with it, his resolve. "Have you ever thought about roleplaying?"

Rose paused in thought, several applications of the word passing through her mind, but which he was referring to she had no idea. "Pardon?"

The Doctor shrugged yet again. "You know."

Rose stared at him, and a chill ran down her spine. If he weren't trying to suggest what she thought he was, he wouldn't be nearly so nervous.

He gave up speaking and came to sit next to her on the captain's chair. The Doctor just gazed into Rose's eyes for a moment, but then he reached a hand to her face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

The Doctor let slip into her mind an image of them in strange clothing, but Rose didn't recognise it as a specific memory of any time period they had gone back to visit together. The content was fuzzy and disjointed, but the ardent emotional rush that accompanied it told Rose all she needed to know.

It had begun somewhat tame, but the kiss grew lustful and breathing was no longer a primary concern. Rose was quickly becoming lost in him, but unfortunately the Doctor pulled back just enough so that she could no longer reach his mouth.

"There's a place, known over several galaxies, actually," the Doctor explained between breaths, his voice now a bit rougher, "for its specialisation in erotic roleplay." It was Rose's turn to pull back, enough to look into his eyes. "I've never...well, it's never held more than cultural interest to me, but…" The Doctor swallowed, reigned in a breath, and looked down at where he was softly rubbing Rose's upper arm with his thumb. "With you, the idea of going there is rather...exciting." His eyes flicked up to hers, assessing. "What do you say?"

Rose's heart was racing. She could scarcely believe what he was suggesting. The Doctor had overcome his inhibitions against intimacy some time ago, and once he had they had tumbled head first into pledges of eternal commitment and passion unlike Rose knew could exist. Now, he was hesitantly asking her to try more, and her heart was melting and about to explode at the same time.

The idea of "roleplaying" with the Doctor excited her, too, and Rose's widening grin portrayed to him just how much. "Off to the next adventure?"

The Doctor returned the grin in relief and excitement. "Oh, yes!" He paused. "Now?"

-^^-W-^^-

Minutes later, the TARDIS was materialising. Rose stepped out to find them in a glass-covered tunnel up through which she could see that they were next to a warehouse ten stories high. She could also see flying cars in the distance, which told her she was dealing with a futuristic culture. There were steps leading down into the ground away from the building, and a busy stream of aliens walked to and from. Rose noticed most were walking in pairs, and most appeared quite happy.

The Doctor was closing the TARDIS door behind her and peeking up at the glass of the tunnel. "Not bad."

Rose glanced at the TARDIS, then up at the building before grinning at the Doctor. "I think I'm getting entirely too used to skipping the car park."

He grinned back at her, took her hand, and they walked into the building.

A large glowing sign on the far wall read, "Welcome to Sensigenia." Below it, a long counter faced the entrance behind which stood half a dozen receptionists. Each one had a short queue a few paces away. They moved to the shortest as one pair of customers walked away from the counter, and the two people in front of the Doctor and Rose moved up to the counter in their place. Rose looked down and stood on glowing words that read, "Please wait here."

The receptionist area was two stories high in off-white, seeming to favour space over decor. Rose had been to a lot of places and had begun to get good at reading into first impressions, and this she was sure was intentional. From what the Doctor described, the place serviced a multitude of cultures, and the most visitors could complain about was that it was too dull. Rose was willing to bet that Sensigenia was sure enough about their product that they could get away with it.

Looking up at the Doctor, Rose asked, "What do you know of this place? It didn't sound like you've ever been here before. Do you know how it works, though?"

"Not a clue!" the Doctor announced. "Well, except that it uses holographic technology. That's something, I suppose."

"Yeah," Rose agreed as she began studying the alien customers to either side of them. "That's definitely something." One particular couple caught her eye. As those in front of these curious people moved to the counter, they stood up on bird-like legs, walked a pace forward, then sat back down on the floor to wait. Rose could see the glint of scales on their faces, but their hats proudly displayed bright feathery plumes.

The Doctor tugged on Rose's hand, and she realised it was their turn to move to the counter.

The light-blue female smiled briefly at them as they approached. "Hello, have you been here before?"

"No, first time," the Doctor replied.

"Ah, well, welcome to Sensigenia. May I have your names?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler."

"Just for two, correct?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied automatically.

Rose raised her eyebrows in amusement as the receptionist input data and glanced towards the Doctor. This apparently caught his eye and he glanced back, but his expression was unreadable.

"Do either of you have any medical conditions?"

The Doctor shook his head and looked to Rose, who also shook her head. "No."

"Wonderful. Please consent to the non-liability agreement below by placing your hand on it." The receptionist gestured below to the small screen in front of them on the counter. "Your signature will be used to identify you upon future visits. You first please, sir."

The Doctor peered at the screen, and after a few seconds of quick reading stretched his hand over it. It beeped, and he retrieved his hand and looked to Rose. She placed her hand over the screen, and it beeped at her as well.

"Will you be paying with credits?"

The Doctor fished into his jacket pocket, and Rose assumed he was going for the psychic paper. She couldn't help but wonder what something like this would cost in her time on Earth, or at least its technology equivalent. Sure enough, the Doctor handed over his psychic paper, and the receptionist glanced at it for only a moment, apparently fooled by what she was expecting to see, and scanned it successfully into her computer.

"Very good, sir. I have you both in suite eleven. Each of you has a separate antechamber once you get there." She pointed down the corridor to her left.

"Brilliant, thanks." The Doctor smiled at the receptionist politely and led Rose down the way.

Their hands had come apart at the counter, but he was scooping hers back up as they walked. Rose smiled fondly at the Doctor, but she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at what they were heading into. She really didn't know what to expect, but the Doctor didn't seem to know more than she did, so it would be useless to ask. It was strange that he seemed so much calmer now than he did in the TARDIS, and Rose was now the nervous one.

They found their room marked by a large "11" on the wall, and to either side of it were two doors. They looked at each other, and the Doctor squeezed Rose's hand.

"Ready?"

Rose bit her lip, but she wasn't going to back out now, so she nodded. "Yeah. See you on the other side, I guess?"

The Doctor gave her a small reassuring smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

-^^-W-^^-

Rose nervously took in the simple white room, barely large enough for a screen on one side and a seat out of the wall on the other, a small walkspace beyond towards the opposite door, and a depression into the wall next to it. She sat down, facing the room the Doctor was now in, and looked at the screen in front of her.

_Welcome. In order to customise your experience to your preferences, please take the time to answer the following questions._

Curious, Rose tapped the screen, and it advanced along through a series of simple questions, such as her species, race, sex and age. It then asked her a dozen questions to determine her personality, she reasoned, and they were fairly straightforward and easy to get through.

_Human, female. Do you prefer to dominate, or be dominated?_

Rose raised her eyebrows. Wow, it certainly got right to the point, didn't it? She bit her lip and thought of the Doctor, her face already heating. With him, she could see either role as alluring. First question that took consideration, and she was already stuck! The Doctor had to be answering the same questions in his room. She glanced up at the white wall beyond the screen, assuming he was just on the other side of it. Which role would he choose, she wondered?

For this particular "game", she had to choose something. Tapping on the "be dominated" option, Rose smirked to herself. They could always come back again if it was worthwhile, and since she really didn't know what this system was about, she preferred to let the Doctor lead.

_Please choose your setting: Primitive, Medieval, Early Industrial, Industrial, Tech, Post-Tech._

She paused again in thought, her mind immediately conjuring up different possible scenarios that could be in each. The choices seemed a bit broad for "settings", but maybe that was part of what answers to the questions determined? The "tech" choice seemed safest as it was what she was most used to, so she chose it.

_Waiting for partner…_

Frowning, Rose wondered at the words on the screen. Were they answering questions at the same time? Of course, the two she had chosen after the personality questions so far would have to sync with the Doctor's choices. Her heart beat faster at the thought of it transmitting her first answer to the Doctor. Would it be because she had chosen an option before he had? Or had it even presented it to him at all?

The words finally were replaced, and she read, on.

_Your partner has chosen "Medieval". Do you wish to stand by your choice, or agree to "Medieval"?_

Rose blew out a breath. If the Doctor had chosen to dominate, maybe it didn't have to present him with her preference, but if he had picked to be dominated as she had, it probably asked him if he wanted to change his mind. It made sense the first person to choose an option was given their preference and the second person to choose, being less sure, was given the option to submit to the other's choice, but Rose really couldn't tell if that's what happened.

Deciding she really would get nowhere by worrying herself to death, Rose agreed to the "Medieval" choice, and more words than ever filled the screen before her.

_The remaining selections will not be shared with your partner. Your choices, along with those of your partner, may be used to build your scene. For instance, shared interests are likely to be included, one partner's interests may be included, but options chosen to be specifically excluded by one or both partners will _not_ be included. Some choices may prompt more specific questions. Mark an option once to include and twice to exclude._

A long list of various "interests" as they were called filled the screen. It appeared to be a listing of kinks and fetishes, really. To Rose's surprise, there was an arrow to go to the next page. Not only did she never imagine there could be so many, but they were _in a list_ somewhere! Did she really need to go through them all?

After browsing down the list and tapping to the next page, Rose was even more surprised at how many options she actually found agreed with her. A galaxy full of ideas, she mused. Some were easy and some made her think, and imagining so many possible scenarios with the Doctor left her heart pounding. Many of the options left her confused as to what they even referred to, while others still made her grimace and quickly move to the next entry. How much time did she have to do this? Had the Doctor finished his already?

So many of the options didn't relate to particular fantasies of hers, but she wouldn't object to them if they happened to fall in as any of the Doctor's favorites. Rose couldn't help but wonder the mysteries of which in this list he would choose to include, and even which to exclude. This computer would stubbornly keep the information about her partner from her, but she also had to thank it for magically producing a "scene" for them that apparently would be tailored to what they liked and keep out experiences that either one of them would not. The idea of what could be before them both thrilled and terrified her.

Flipping back to the first page, Rose began making decisions. The exclusions were easiest, and she tapped twice on a few relating to abuse, blood and violence. She had seen enough of it in horrible situations to have no taste for such things, she told herself, and she imagined the Doctor would be much the same. Then again, she really didn't know if it would be or not. Kinks or whatever didn't always have logic to them, did they? Either way her exclusions, according to the instructions, would keep such themes out of their shared scene. Her eyes caught on one more, and she excluded "body swap". A previous bad experience would keep her from ever exploring that one.

Inclusions were more difficult. While Rose was open to so many of them if the Doctor was, she didn't necessarily want to encourage the computer to generate them into scenarios.

She had to choose _something_. Perhaps a few of the less weird ones would make for a decent story to play out? Rose selected "trust and vows" as it appeared to her on the list, finding these things important, but she wasn't really sure how they would be incorporated in a scene. Weren't those more acted upon? She tentatively selected "abduction", thinking the Doctor might even go for that one, assuming he would be the dominant partner and he would be the one abducting her. Rose grinned to herself. Her alien could abduct her any day.

Making choices based on what she thought the Doctor would like probably wasn't how she was supposed to make her choices, but until she became more comfortable with the system, it would have to do. As she studied the list with growing impatience and wishing the computer would just read her mind, she found the flip side of her first choice: "rescue". Tapping to include this option, she wondered how the scene could incorporate both. She loved it when the Doctor rescued her from danger. It was one of the best feelings in the universe!

Continuing to browse, she decided "undressing" and "sex against furniture" were safe, as long as it was the Doctor doing it. It wasn't as if they hadn't done those things before. Before deciding she had chosen enough options for their first game, one last option caught her eye. Rose tapped to include "aristocracy" to hopefully add some spice and help shape a scene. And "restraints", she could definitely do that with him, too.

_Do you wish "abduction" to be performed by your dominant partner, or a non-player character?_

Rose quickly specified the clarifying question. Having the Doctor abduct her and then somehow rescue her could be interesting. Then again, the computer didn't have to use both selections and could just use one or the other. She wondered if the Doctor picked one of them, and if it would make one or the other more likely?

_Do you wish to keep selections in your personal file for future use? Selections may be modified and updated before each session. Yes/No_

Selecting "Yes", Rose breathed a sigh of relief, as the questionnaire seemed to be almost complete.

_Your scene is being processed, please stand by…_

That excited feeling washed through Rose again. What adventure awaited them? Surely she would at least like it after all she went through.

_Please stand in place for a physical scan for fitting purposes._

Oh, this was interesting. Would she get a costume? Rose stood, and transparent horizontal and vertical beams of light passed over her from head to toe. Of course she would get a costume, she reasoned, for their themed scene.

After several nervous moments of waiting, Rose was startled as the depression in the wall began to hum. A folded pile of clothing appeared on its shelf. She picked up the first garment and found it to be a plain, worn-looking bustier. Surely this was meant to be an undergarment? Beneath it was a short skirt, also plain and worn. The only thing left on the shelf was a pair of dark, sheer stockings. Apparently wherever her character was from, they didn't have a Henricks, she didn't have much money, and dressed like a slut. Did the computer pick this outfit for her, or was it the Doctor's choice? She looked to the screen.

_Following regulation, your completely private experience with your partner is guaranteed. If at any time you are unsatisfied with the environment, speak the word "Sensigenia" to terminate your experience. This is your personal room to leave your belongings during your session. Please tap "Ready" when you have dressed in your costume._

Figuring there was nothing else for it, Rose began to undress. She just hoped the Doctor had something to do with this outfit and didn't laugh. The bustier replaced her bra, but after she pulled up the short skirt that barely made it midway down her thighs, she was still wearing her knickers. Surely she was meant to keep them on. The time period they selected was vague, but certainly they wore knickers. Consulting the screen as if it would magically have an answer for her, she found it read exactly how she left it. Sighing, Rose sat and carefully smoothed the stockings up her legs. She had to admit they were an attractive and slimming brown, and probably due to the fitting process they fit her perfectly. Surely she wasn't supposed to walk around in stockinged feet? Standing, she slipped her shoes back on and looked herself over.

It was just her and the Doctor. Supposedly this outfit matched the scene. She had to trust it was a product of their combined preferences, as would be the entire experience. Rose found herself smiling, and excitement fluttered in her belly. She was ready, and after she again read on the screen that it would be completely private, she tapped the "Ready" icon.

_Taken by your village by men from the castle, you have been told you await their lord. Play…_

The interior door slid open, and Rose looked inside. She was startled to see two people standing inside in full period guardsmen dress, complete with chainmail and scabbarded swords. Before she could balk at the computer's sincerity about privacy, she saw both guards flicker briefly, and she realised they were holographic–very realistically holographic, except when they flickered. This was going to be like travelling in time, Rose thought.

Rose stepped inside, and when the door closed and the white room disappeared, she was in another world. Both holograms approached, grabbed her arms, and slapped shackles over her wrists. Momentarily outraged, Rose reminded herself that she had actually asked for this.

"Come with us. Your lord awaits."

Not being the screaming and kicking type, Rose went quietly, but knew she would want to do more to get into character if this was going to be any fun. They certainly hadn't wasted time applying her abduction contribution. She had thrown aristocracy into the scene, and since the Doctor was meant to dominate her, was he her 'lord'?

The short and simple stone corridor ended in a set of heavy oak double doors. The iron fittings creaked as the guards swung them open to either side, and Rose was ushered inside.

The room would have probably been considered richly furnished in its day. Beautifully embroidered curtains hung from the walls in deep reds and purples. A row of simple stone block columns one story high lined the left side of the room, casting their archways in mysterious shadow. Plush bedding piled high on a four-poster bed lit by a candle on a small bedside table occupied the distant part of the room. Various leather armchairs studded with brass and loungers dotted the right side in front of a bookcase crammed with parchments and a few crude books. Near one chair, a low chest held a pitcher of water and a cup.

In the center, a small wooden end table sat in front of a smooth amorphous dark shape. Rose didn't see the Doctor anywhere, or anyone else for that matter.

The guardsmen escorted Rose towards the table. A half-melted candle in a brass holder stood flickering upon its surface, but there was nothing else. Rose looked past, and now that she was close, she could see the dark amorphous shape was a large, smooth and somewhat diagonally-topped rock in front of her.

Rose was led to stand at its base and pulled downward to sit on the rock. She didn't have much time to feel relief that it wasn't as cold as she was expecting it to be before she was further prompted to lie back. The shackles pulled at her wrists as the guardsmen seemed to be working to secure them down either side of the rock from her hips, but they were loose enough that they weren't painful. Perhaps this was part of the "fitting" scan, earlier, too.

To Rose's surprise, additional shackles were clamped over her ankles, and her shoes were removed. Her feet were somewhat apart, but she could at least draw her bent knees together. Holographic men or not, Rose didn't think she was ready for anyone but her Doctor looking up her short skirt. Nervously, Rose kept silent, hoping the guards weren't going to do anything she didn't like.

After she was secured, the holograms walked away without a word. It wasn't the most natural position, she decided, the shape of the rock not doing much to elevate her head, and she felt like her chest was being pushed up. Intentional, she was sure, to be provocative. Well if the Doctor was the next person to walk in, that was fine with her. But really, a rock? When she had selected "sex against furniture" this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

The heat of her flushed skin burned against the cool surface of the rock. She was helpless to escape, and memories of times she had been restrained by the Doctor's enemies and her accompanying uncertainty and fear for her own safety flooded through her. Rose scolded herself. This was _not_ one of those times. The programme even recognised a safe word! All she had to do was say, "Sensigenia" if she didn't like it.

It was just Rose and her Doctor, wherever he was, and some mad part of herself had asked for this. She glanced around at the primitive yet intimate room. It was just an illusion, but it all seemed so _real_.

-^^-W-^^-

_You are lord of your castle. Your subjects left you a gift in your private study. Play…_

The Doctor's eyes widened as the white door swished open. His character was a noble of some sort, and taking into account the list he had just picked from, his "gift" was probably Rose. Had she chosen to be a slave, or something involving bondage?

Stepping inside, the door closed behind him, and a holographic wall shimmered in front of it to connect seamlessly with the stone wall around it. The Doctor looked to his right and noticed he was on one end of a short T in the stone corridor. Rose's prep room would be right there, behind its own holographic wall, but apparently she was no longer in there.

Since the only way to go was down the corridor, the Doctor began walking. He knew Rose chose to be the submissive partner, but this certainly looked to be his Medieval choice. His hearts raced in anticipation, hoping Rose didn't dislike any of his choices. The Doctor tugged at his long opulent tunic that fell attractively over his simple black trousers. It reminded him of something he had worn long ago. This one fit his lean torso like a glove, and he imagined he looked rather dashing in it.

As he approached the door, he slowed his step. It wouldn't do to appear too eager in his role, would it? Stop worrying about Rose and start acting the part, the Doctor reminded himself. Be cool, composed and authoritative. Lord of your castle. He could do that. Opening the heavy, creaky door, the Doctor went inside.

There was a candle on a table. In its dim light, he could see Rose's familiar form lying supine on a reclined surface, her blonde hair splayed out beneath her head as she looked towards him. A quadruple beat of the Doctor's hearts shook him in the chest at the sight of her.

And damn it, she was wearing sheer stockings halfway up her thighs.

He stood still for a moment, and they both simply stared at one another. Finally, the Doctor took a couple of steps closer, and it was then he saw in the dim light that Rose was shackled to a rock by her hands and feet.

A burning anger ignited from his hyperactive core to see Rose restrained. The Doctor resisted the urge to go to her and free her, and instead he found his eyes raking over her body for signs of damage, feeling the need to protect her. It wasn't real, he told himself, it was just a game. She was there for him.

Rose watched the Doctor take a few steps in and stop. It wasn't often she saw him in anything but his pinstripes, but she liked the look. He was just staring at her, though. What was _he_ prompted? What was he gonna do? Deciding to get the role ball rolling, Rose swallowed and said in a submissive voice, "Please...don't hurt me."

The soft plea drove straight into the Doctor's already labouring hearts. Of course he wouldn't hurt her! Blinking, he realised he could possibly be scaring her. Certainly she was just acting? The Doctor pulled in a slow, steadying breath. He had to cool himself down. Of course she was acting, that's why they were here. Between them, they had chosen this scenario, so there was nothing to fear. He had to start playing his part. He could find entertainment in this if he would just stop freaking out.

Unsure how to respond just yet, the Doctor kept silent and measured his steps in an unhurried, appraising stalk. His eyes went to her restraints. They appeared to be loose enough not to hurt her. The rock was smooth. She could very well be comfortable, considering. She was fine.

He began to circle the rock, focusing once again on her legs. He had never been drawn in such a powerful way towards the odd female item of clothing, but there was that one time Rose had worn similar stockings under a much longer dress, so even though he had gotten much less of a view then as he had now, it had done funny things to his insides.

As he walked, he let his fingers trail up the back of her calf and down the underside of her thigh. Rose shivered. The Doctor turned his attention to admiring the way her bustier pushed up on her breasts, or perhaps it was the way she was lying on the rock. Keeping his eyes there with little effort until after he spoke, he said in his best proper accent, "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing."

Rose's eyes widened, and he could only assume his unfamiliar speech was doing enough to establish his success in his role. That thought empowered him. He could do this.

The Doctor looked her over again. The state of her clothing, except for the hosiery (which, honestly, he had asked for), implied she was playing the part of a poor class. He had to remind himself that he didn't know her. "Where are you from, then?"

Rose swallowed again before speaking. "The village. Please, let me go back."

As distasteful as the idea of stealing someone from their home was, something in this was what Rose wanted, and he would see how it played out. Ignoring her plea, he asked, "Tell me, young lass, are you a virgin?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "'Course I'm not."

"Ooh, aren't you a liar!" the Doctor spontaneously decided. This was their game, was it not? And he wanted to pretend she was. "My subjects would only bring me one as young as you. I'll be the first…" he said in satisfaction.

Rose began to grin when she realised what he was about. She remembered seeing something about virgins on the list, and she had just identified one of his. Her smile faltered, though, when she thought on it further. Did that mean he was disappointed that she hadn't been a virgin when they'd met? Surely he couldn't expect it of her. He had never said it bothered him.

She was being ridiculous, of course it didn't bother him. Besides, with the grin on his face and the heat in his eyes, he sure didn't seem bothered by it. Rose remembered something about being inexperienced or something being related, so maybe that's what he liked. Yes, that had to be it. He had a history of showing the universe to young, inexperienced women. So then, it was only natural it would attract him.

The Doctor suddenly stopped in his pacing near her head and dropped to her ear in a hushed, old-English accent. "I'm going to have my way with you."

Rose swallowed, his voice sending a shiver through her.

Circling again, the Doctor went around the small table and idly pulled its drawer open, the wood squeaking noisily. He grinned down at the contents, pulled out the knife, and looked to Rose. Her wide eyes were locked on the knife, so the Doctor quickly put her at ease. "I'm not going to hurt you. My subjects _did_ bring you to me gift-wrapped, however." He leaned in as he slipped the knife under the waistband of her knickers at her hip. "And if I'm honest, I've always been one to tear off the paper."

"Hey, those were mine," Rose complained as he cut twice and pulled her ruined knickers off and tossed them through the nearest darkened archway, but with the tip of his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth the Doctor didn't look like he cared in the slightest. He smoothed his fingers over her skirt, but he didn't cut them and moved up her body. It was odd to see the Doctor holding a knife, and Rose's heart was beating fast. Didn't they have scissors at this point? Maybe not.

Carefully, he slipped the knife between Rose's breasts, and she found herself holding her breath as the cold metal slid along her breastbone. He began cutting, and before long the bustier fell away, exposing her chest to his hungry eyes. The Doctor set down the knife on the table and immediately took advantage with his mouth just the way she liked it, and Rose squirmed and gasped. When she was good and flustered, he suddenly released her without warning and walked away.

Rose was breathing hard now and watched the Doctor cross the room, unfastening his trousers as he went. She assumed they were starting to feel awfully tight on him and, apparently being a lord in a private room with someone he didn't have to impress, he didn't see a point in any sort of decorum. There was a pitcher of water on a chest by a chair. He stopped and poured into a tin cup, raised it to his lips, and turned to look at Rose while he drank.

The Doctor almost couldn't swallow. Rose was beautiful, lying there in the candlelight in nothing but her skirt, her creamy white bosom rising up and down as she watched him. The Doctor had never been one to crave visages such as this, but when Rose was involved, he was learning all sorts of things about himself. If only she were to part her knees...

He lowered the cup and softly asked, "Would you like some water?" When Rose nodded, he made a sideways parting motion with his hand. "No need to be shy," he prompted, taking on a playful tone. "I'll have you one way or another. Give me a better view, and I'll give you some water."

After a moment's hesitation, Rose relaxed her legs, and the Doctor's gaze felt like fire. If she couldn't see her own skin, she would have thought she had turned completely red. It was unfair that he was still mostly clothed, and Rose wished he wouldn't be so far away. Then as if reading her mind he came closer, but soon she realised he was only keeping his promise to share water with her. Lifting her head, the Doctor helped her drink the rest of the water in the cup.

The Doctor set down the empty cup on the table and began to slowly kiss his restrained bond mate, sensing her need for appreciation. He could feel her tension melting away under his kiss, so he began to travel down her jaw and neck. The way she was laid out for him made it impossible for the Doctor to resist attention to her breasts as he smoothed a path down her sleek side with one hand.

Rose whimpered and writhed against the stone surface, the shackles stubbornly holding her wrists as she pulled. She wanted to fist her hands in his hair and feel his skin, his wiry muscles and solid chest. But she couldn't, because she had chosen to be restrained for some reason she now couldn't remember and it was driving her insane. Maybe that was the point.

She was _so_ ready for him. "Please," she begged.

Knowing her well, the Doctor raised his head to look into Rose's face and reached under her skirt, causing her to gasp. He stayed still for a moment, thinking on what he could do to please her while staying in character. Coming to a decision, he paused a little longer, as if considering. "Mm, not quite enough for me." Abruptly, he slipped his fingers into his mouth to taste her. He hummed in delight and moved to the base of the rock, dropped to a crouch, and leaned his weight against the lower slope of the rock. For a reason he couldn't fathom Rose tried to close her legs, but he forced them apart and ducked his head beneath her skirt.

Rose bucked and moaned, and the Doctor could feel himself respond to Rose's taste and impassioned sounds. Before long the Doctor was climbing over her and aligning himself in just the way _he_ wanted.

The Doctor groaned triumphantly. "Ohh, that's better." He gazed down at Rose, and she was giving him a look that asked what took him so long. No sooner than he began to move did the heavy wooden door creak open, and Rose instantly tightened her legs around him.

"I beg your pardon m'lord, but you have a visitor at the gate, and–"

"Not a good time!" the Doctor roared. "Out!" The messenger squeaked and ducked out of sight, but the Doctor called back, "Wait!" and he peeked timidly back inside. "Bring me refreshments, but interrupt me again and I'll have your head."

"Um...very good, m'lord," the messenger-turned-servant muttered before dashing away and shutting the heavy door. Rose giggled beneath him, and he arched an eyebrow down at her.

"What, you find this amusing, do you?"

Rose bit her lip and nodded up at him.

"I'll show you your place, girl," the Doctor threatened, his accent anew. "See how amusing you find this."

He began to move against her with purpose, the rock beneath Rose having no give whatsoever. The Doctor was too far gone to be sensitive, however, and it was only moments before he was groaning and slowed, giving her reprieve. He held himself over Rose with both elbows, dropping his head to her shoulder as he caught his breath and revelled in his high.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," Rose panted in mock accusation, "but I do believe I have bruises."

The Doctor wanted to release her from the shackles, curl up to her and let her rest in his arms as they usually did, but the rock they were on wasn't conducive to this, and they were still in their roles. What did they do now? She probably did nothing but pretend to struggle, but what would he do? Play the human, he told himself. What would he do if Rose were simply a possession to him?

Rising from her body, the Doctor picked up the cup and staggered to the water pitcher, poured some in the cup, then fell into a lounger facing Rose.

"Will you let me out of these now?" Rose asked as she pulled on the shackles.

The Doctor shook his head slowly as he swallowed a gulp of water. "No, I like you there." He splayed his fingers out at her. "On display." Lifting the cup to his lips, he idly sipped at the water while tucking his trousers back into place and admiring his woman on the rock. He was really getting into this, and he didn't know how but he hoped Rose was enjoying her part.

There was a knock at the door, but it didn't open. So, the hologram could learn. The Doctor eyed Rose and saw she was instantly self-conscious, so he got up and went to the door. The messenger was there, nervously holding a shaking tray of food. As the Doctor took it, the messenger bowed his head.

"M'lord, if I may, the visitors at the gate…"

"Make them wait, can't you see I'm busy? Don't bother me again." The Doctor shut the door on the messenger. He had to give points to the programme for realism, but really, who would want a visit from holographic delegates while renting private time in a suite?

He studied the food on the tray as he brought it towards the little wooden table next to Rose. The first thing he noticed were the slices of pears, which he quickly dumped off the plate onto the floor with disgust. Other than that bit of poison, there were other various fruits and cuts of cheeses and meats and a small round loaf of freshly-baked bread. His mouth watered, but more at the thought of _how_ he planned to eat it. Picking up the knife from the table where he had left it, the Doctor dropped it into the drawer and closed it before setting the tray of food on the table next to the candle. He grinned winningly at Rose. "Hungry?"

Rose licked her lips as she eyed the food. "Would be a lot easier if my hands were free."

"Nonsense," the Doctor corrected primly. He pulled her knees apart and settled down on top of her again. He admitted he would rather be naked against her to feel more of her deliciously soft skin, but being clothed when she was not added to the sense of authority over her, he thought, so he hoped it was adding to Rose's experience in the way he meant it to.

Besides, if they liked their experience and agreed to come back, the Doctor was fully aware that Rose would probably insist on switching roles next time, and he had to give it his best while he could.

The Doctor plucked a grape from the tray and offered it to Rose. She pinned it with her teeth, but he didn't let go of it until Rose was closing her lips around his fingers, and he brushed them lovingly before picking a grape for himself.

"You taste like a dusty rock," Rose informed him.

He frowned at her as he fingered a small cheese from the tray. "I do not. I can guarantee there is no dust on this rock." The Doctor smirked. "But I can guarantee there's traces of you." He fed her the cheese, followed by a slice of apple.

Scanning the tray, the Doctor frowned. "What, no banana? Mm, don't think I'm supposed to know about those yet." He coughed. "Anyway! Ooh, how about a strawberry."

"You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Mm, indeed I am." The Doctor deposited the slice of strawberry into her mouth. "The way the different scents intermingle with yours…" The Doctor dropped his eyes to her chest before they travelled back up her neck to her mouth. "In fact…" He arched forward, kissing her and revelling in the taste of strawberry Rose before pulling back far enough to speak softly. "I think I've changed my mind about unshackling you."

"Oh, really?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Yes...just this one hand." The Doctor reached down to the iron pin holding down the hand nearest the table, and Rose immediately extracted her arm. Bending it at the elbow, she rotated her wrist and grimaced, so the Doctor caught it and gently massaged away the discomfort before planting a soft kiss to the underside of her wrist.

"Thank you, m'lord," Rose said coyly with her tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. "You're welcome. Be good and obey and I won't shackle it until I get up." He nodded to the plate and smirked at Rose. "Your turn to feed me."

Rose bit her lip and reached towards the plate. Grabbing the loaf of bread, she presented it to him. "I'm gonna need my other hand for this."

"Cheeky," the Doctor said. When she didn't move, the Doctor said, "Put the bread back and pick something else." She did so, picking cheese and raising it to his lips. He nibbled at it before Rose rolled her eyes, making him chuckle, and taking in the entire piece. Rose then picked up an apple slice, and the Doctor realised she was mirroring the selection order he had offered to her. He crunched up the apple slice, cleaning his teeth of cheese, and watched her go for the strawberry. His eyes dropped again to her creamy flesh, and a thrill of desire shot through him. He needed something...juicier, so he surveyed the tray, and tucked away was what he was looking for.

Rose aimed the strawberry slice between his teeth, and the Doctor bit at it pensively as he studied her face until Rose wondered at him. "What?"

The Doctor took his time with the fruit while Rose simply waited for him to speak. Finally, while still focusing on her he said, "Blackberry next." Rose looked, eventually found them hiding under the grapes, and offered one to the Doctor. "Squish it," he instructed in a rough voice, then dropped his head to place a kiss on her chest. "Here."

Rose swallowed heavily and stared into the Doctor's soulful eyes. There was something about his request that she could tell it meant a lot to him, but he wasn't sure if she would be receptive. By the way he was looking at her, she was willing to bet food or something to do with taste was one of his interests on the list. If they weren't supposed to be in character, she would have told him that she was willing simply because he wanted it so much. She squeezed the blackberry between two fingers, and drops of dark red liquid beaded over her breast. Rose then pushed the pulverised fruit into her skin and watched the Doctor watch her.

He was panting, now, suddenly short of breath and salivating like crazy. It was just a piece of fruit, he told himself, but watching Rose do what she did and the simple thought of _tasting_ her was driving him insane. The Doctor had no idea such a thing could be so erotic to him. A trail of juice began to slide down and he pounced, beating it to her ribcage. He extended his tongue and lapped up the juice's path back to its source.

Rose gasped and squirmed, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean while watching her Doctor moan softly and devour every last drop himself. When it was gone, he began lubriciously sucking and biting, as if he were starving and there was still food in front of him. Thankfully, his nipping was brief enough not to hurt, but it was beginning to drive Rose wild along with him.

The Doctor thrust a hand down between them and hastily unfastened his trousers. He then rushed up Rose's body, and before he could begin his assault at the side of her neck, Rose saw a flash of his dark eyes, black with desire. She knew this could become even rougher than the last time. The Doctor licked and nipped at her throat, forcing her head to the side in his frenzy, and it was all Rose could do but latch onto his hair with her free hand and try to breathe.

At some point, this hadn't been about their roles anymore. The Doctor was definitely still dominating, but it didn't mean she had to stay submissive. Rose had an idea but she was distracted by the sudden flood of pleasure, and it took her more than a moment to think enough to untangle her fingers from his hair and press them securely into his temple.

The Doctor shuddered and groaned loudly, causing him to break his rhythm. He hadn't expected Rose who now had a free hand to initiate a connection with his telepathic centres. Out of habit and trust he immediately opened his mind to her, eager for the expected wash of increased sensation they shared when making love.

Rose didn't want to keep him from satisfaction, however, and put her plan on pause. The Doctor drove her hard into the rock, and if she wasn't overwhelmed by their combined pleasure she would have cared. In fact, Rose was surprised to find herself tightening and quickly followed him into physical ecstasy. The Doctor relaxed over her somewhat and chuckled breathlessly against her neck.

Damn him, Rose thought. She had plans! Deciding to try anyway while he was most vulnerable, Rose thought back over everything he had done to her since she had been chained up and used it as fuel to grip hold of the core of his mind. He instinctively tried to close her off, but she was already in. It was as if her hold had the strength of her arm and his walls were a standard-sized rubber band tightening around it.

The Doctor gasped. "Rose? What...what are you doing?"

"Who's Rose?" she replied. It sounded silly when she said it, considering their current state. It wasn't like he couldn't feel her very soul touching his. He would know it was her even if she somehow disguised her body. "I'm a girl from the village, and you've trapped me here. I want you to let me free. Now."

The Doctor stared into her eyes and swallowed nervously. "This isn't a game," he insisted, his voice wavering. "Let go. _Please_."

Rose was taken aback. He really was scared. She wanted to tell him to let _her_ go first, but she hated seeing and _feeling_ his fear. Rose quickly retreated from his mind. "Okay, but pretend like I didn't until you unshackled my other wrist."

The Doctor immediately jerked his head away from her hand, breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to unfasten her other wrist restraint. He then returned to her face and took her head in both of his hands, his nose less than an inch away and his eyes locked to hers.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. I open my mind to you because I trust you. I'd show you what it feels like, but I never want you to feel that. Do you understand?"

Rose had _really_ hurt him. Tears welled in her eyes, and she bit her lip to try to keep from crying. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I had no idea, I swear."

The Doctor breathed another weighty sigh and hugged her fiercely, dropping his head to kiss her temple and ear. "I believe you. You shouldn't have even been able to do that. I can bridge the gap and it will go both ways, but force? You're not telepathic."

Muffled electronic beeps came from somewhere, and the Doctor looked up.

Rose noticed he seemed to be hearing something, but she hadn't heard anything. Still struggling with her emotions, she asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor didn't have time to answer before there were other sounds. Shouts and shuffling carried down stone corridors and through the door.

Now Rose could hear it, too. "Oh my God, are people invading our suite?"

"No, hear that metal on metal? Swordplay." The Doctor pushed off the rock and closed up his clothing. "It started after I said, 'You're not even telepathic'."

With her hands now free, Rose propped herself up on her elbows. "Coincidence?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"So what, the programme is listening to us?" After Rose said it, she realised she had already known.

"Key words, maybe, yes."

"Oh, let me guess," Rose said. "You chose 'telepathy' as one of your preferences."

The Doctor frowned. "Can you blame me?"

"Okay, but...the programme didn't _make_ me telepathic, did it?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not it." Distracted, the Doctor glanced down at Rose's half-naked body. "Right, get dressed."

Rose gaped at him. "In what? You cut everything but my skirt and stockings!"

The Doctor looked her over and grinned proudly. "Yes I did." When Rose cocked her jaw and narrowed her eyes at him, his smile vanished and he quickly began looking around. "Um…"

The clamour outside was getting closer. As Rose scooted down the rock and freed her ankles, the Doctor hurried to the back of the room and found a dressing gown lying on the bed. It would do. Come to think of it, what was a four-poster bed doing in a private study? Nevermind, it was a shame they hadn't gotten a chance to use it.

Just as the Doctor brought it to Rose and helped her into it, the door was thrown open and a throng of people stumbled inside. A portly man in a colourful tunic pointed at Rose with his sword.

"She's the witch!"

The Doctor and Rose blinked at each other.

The messenger from before toppled into the room after the rest, panting heavily, and looked from the threatening man to the Doctor.

The Doctor addressed the "visitor", clasping his hands behind him and rocking on his heels. "Clearly, you don't like to be kept waiting."

The man shook his sword at Rose again. "That vile woman is guilty of arcane seduction!"

Affecting his character voice, the Doctor scowled dramatically. "Now see here, there's clearly a misunderstanding."

"She's been prowling the village in the cover of darkness, violating men's minds and forcing them to commit heinous crimes against the populace! Five murderers in the last fortnight have all claimed to be seduced by a woman of her description!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and swivelled towards Rose. She shrugged and twiddled the fingers of one hand at him, suggestive of telepathy.

"I guess I'm a seductress, then."

The Doctor grinned lopsidedly and looked her up and down in her borrowed dressing gown. "Indeed you are."

The portly man brandished his sword. "Men, seize her!"

"Run!" the Doctor yelled.

As the door was blocked by witch hunters, Rose ran in her stocking-feet towards one end of the row of dark arches. The Doctor grabbed the tray from the table and flung the rest of the food across the floor in front of the rushing assailants. Two got past, but one slipped and fell. He knew there was a knife in the drawer, but he quickly dismissed using it and crossed the room to the water pitcher instead.

Having ducked into the darkness, Rose waited in her cubby as the two men ran down the row, as if attempting to cut her off. After they had passed, Rose ran back out the way she had come and moved quickly towards the door. The messenger ducked out of the way, but the leader with the sword was still blocking the way and she stopped short.

The Doctor walked up to him, gesturing with the pitcher. "Can I offer you a drink, good sir?"

The portly man, having seen the Doctor attempt to slow his men in their pursuit of Rose, pointed his sword at him. "A traitor to the people! You're with her!"

The Doctor frowned. "Yes I am, but if rude is how you wish to play it." With that, he sloshed the rest of the water at the man's face, causing him to splutter and wipe the water from his eyes.

The witch hunters were now almost upon them, but they wasted no time. Taking Rose's hand, the Doctor tossed the pitcher at their feet, slowing them slightly as they dodged the shattering vessel, and slipped past the portly fellow with Rose in tow.

"Yeah, this would probably be my fault," Rose admitted as they pelted down the straight corridor. "I sort of picked 'Rescue' as a preference."

The Doctor glanced back at her before a helpless grin split his face. "Ohh, you are _made_ of trouble, you are."

There was yelling and clanking behind them, but as they approached the T it suddenly went quiet, and the stone wall in front of them was replaced by a line of trees. They stopped to look around, and behind them was now nothing but a broad, sunny meadow.

"I think we won the game," Rose announced.

"Thanks to you," the Doctor said, "it seems it became the type to win."

"Banished to the forest with me, you are," Rose grinned. "Lost your fortress and everything."

"It was a castle, I was told," the Doctor corrected. "But yes, who needs a castle when I've got a TARDIS, eh?"

"Time to go, then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned towards Rose and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She fell into the embrace, and when he finally raised his head and she opened her eyes, he was coming out a bit fuzzy and haloed in light in her vision.

"I loved this, Rose, I really did, but how was it for you?"

Rose blinked up at him in the sunlight, surprise in her voice. "You couldn't tell?"

"Well, parts, yes, but…" The Doctor rubbed his thumb gently along the side of her neck. "I began to wonder if you actually liked being shackled to that rock."

Taking advantage of no longer being shackled to said rock, Rose ran her hands up the Doctor's fancy tunic and stroked his chest through the fabric. "I don't think anyone actually likes being restrained, but I think what it did for you…" Rose bit her lip shyly and met his eyes. "I certainly benefitted from." She dropped her voice. "I love it when you get possessive."

The Doctor smiled, soft and sultry, and successfully resisted the urge to possess her right then and there. "Mm, good." Bending his head slightly, he rested his forehead on hers, closed his eyes and nuzzled her nose.

After a shared moment, Rose spoke. "Doctor?" When he lifted his head to make eye contact, she asked tentatively, "Do you...I mean, are you, you know...disappointed that I wasn't a virgin? Back when."

The Doctor looked surprised and slipped an arm around Rose, hugging her to him tightly. "No. No, Rose, don't ever think that."

"It's just...you seemed to really like the idea, and…"

"It's not that, it's more like…" The Doctor squinted across the meadow, searching a moment for the right words. "I love showing you the universe, and everything in it." He gazed back down at Rose and rolled his eyes. "I'm sort of a show-off, really."

Rose grinned widely and shoved him in the arm with her shoulder. "Aren't you, though." They chuckled, and Rose pulled far enough away to swing their joined hands gently. "But you know what?"

He was smiling at her, enchanted. "What?"

Rose ducked her head conspiratorily. "I bet next time I show _you _a thing or two."

The Doctor grinned. "Ooh, is that a bet?"

Delighted and giddy, Rose looked at the tree line at where their exits were supposed to be. The trees made two distinct archways. "I _bet_...we could both exit through the same doorway."

He nodded in agreement. "I bet we could, but then someone would be leaving without their clothing."

"Oh, right." Rose frowned, remembering something, and looked around uselessly. "Hey, where are my shoes?"

"What, you wore them in?"

"Yeah, didn't you see them?"

The Doctor pointed with his chin towards her room. "They're probably in there." He prodded her gently on the back towards it. "Go on, the sooner we go–"

"–the sooner we can do it again?" Rose finished as she walked up to her archway and the white room reappeared beyond it.

The Doctor shook his head. "Rose Tyler the arcane seductress, you are insatiable!"


End file.
